Ochiru
by Ko-chan to Ya-chan
Summary: I can see the light high above me, but no matter how hard I try to reach up and grab it, it just gets smaller and smaller as it moves away.….And I can’t help but wonder if anyone will catch me. Sora ponders his role as Keybearer. To: Mashida


K: Yeah, yeah… I really should be working on finishing the rest of chpt. 3 of Scarlet Tears, but I just watched the KH Hikari Tribute video again (see bio) and was inspired…. That, and I have a headache and feel like being angsty instead of mysterious right now. --; *takes an Advil* Anyway, yeah, this was inspired by all the little animated clips from KH that feature Sora falling from the OTHER sora (the sky XP) and stuff… yeah… I'm gonna shut up and write now… ;

**Disclaimer:** I own all the crap in my room. Sadly, the rights to KH wouldn't fit in the closet. ; DAMN!

**Dedications:** To Da-chan and her hikari Mashida. Why? Cuz' I feel like it. Shut up and be happy. (j/k XP J00  r0xx0r2  I)@-h@n!  J00  700,  '4h1I)@!!  ^_^)

Ochiru da 

**Falling**

            I've been having these strange thoughts lately…

            …Like is any of this for real, or not?

            I'm not too sure about anything anymore. Nothing makes sense to me. Why did destiny choose me? I'm no one special… Why did the darkness take Riku? Shouldn't he be the hero? He certainly seems more qualified for it than I am…

            And that's not all.

            What about Kairi? There's nothing but light in her heart, while all I feel in Riku's is shadow… Where does that leave me? Do I belong in the sun, with Kairi…. Or under the moon, with Riku….? I feel like I'm being torn between them… Like both sides are forcing me to choose one or the other…

            …I don't like it. I don't like it at all. 

Why does fate have to be so cruel as to split us apart? What did we ever do to deserve this?! Why… Why did any of this have to happen….? Why now…? Why us….?

            Life is so unfair. This shouldn't be happening… We're too young for all of this! I mean… shouldn't I be at least 10 before something like this comes? I'm _8 years old_!!* 

This…. This isn't right… The fate of the universe should be resting in someone else's hands… not mine. I'm not good enough… I'm too young… too weak… I can't… I can't handle it all. It's just too much…my heart can't take it.

            My heart…

            That's what all this is about, isn't it? I'm supposed to follow my heart, and the universe hangs in the balance, whether I choose darkness or light. But… Do I even know which way my heart leads me? My heart is with Riku… but… part of it's with Kairi too…

            **SIGH**

            Emotions are so confusing…. It's like I'm falling, and no matter what I do, I can't escape… like a bottomless pit or something. I don't know… like I said, I'm only 8. My vocab's not that big yet… Though I doubt it really matters.

            I lean back into the grass next to Pooh's swing, staring up at the stars. They're one of the reasons I love coming here- their number is always the same, no matter what. Since it's a storybook world, the stars are painted on, so they never go away… I wonder how they can have day and night here, then? Oh well… Magic, I guess… Outside, in the worlds beyond this book, there are real stars out there to see… But… 

There are so few of them now… Every night there seems to be one less than the night before. The worlds are disappearing, one by one, and the only way to tell from here is by counting those tiny lights in the inky black. They remind me of how little time I have left to choose which way I want to go, and how important a role destiny is forcing me to play.

            That's why I'd rather be here. It's safe here, even though it can get boring. No enemies for me to fight, no Goofy or Donald egging me on to choose the side of the 'good guys'…. Nothing at all to remind me that there's a whole universe out there wanting me to save them while they sit and watch like it's some twisted form of entertainment….

            I hate it when they do that. It's like they're all judging me, trying to get close to me in hopes of getting me to choose the side they want. None of them really understand what I'm going through… What we're all going through; Kairi, Riku, and I…

            But here- no one even knows there's anything else out there. They have no idea the worlds are ending, and they never ask me where I come from… It almost makes me wish I could stay here forever, forgetting all about the Keyblade and everyone else's problems… I could start a new life; one where I'd never have to kill again. Still…

            **SIGH**

            I can't do that, can I? No matter how much I want to… If everything is consumed by the Heartless, that means that eventually, they'll find their way here, too; even if I've already locked this world's keyhole. I have to make up my mind while there's still 2 sides to choose from…

            I pick myself up from the ground, dusting off my pants and tugging a few leaves out of my hair. I have to go… I can't run from everything just because I don't want to do it. It's not as simple as pretending I'm sick just so I don't have to do the dishes… I have to do this… After all, it's my destiny, right?

            I wave goodbye to the animals of the 100 Acre Wood, then leave in a burst of sparkles. When I open my eyes, I'm back in the Mystical House, where Donald and Goofy are waiting for me. I'm not sure why they can't come in after me, but I'm glad I have a place to just get away for a little while, even if I know Donald will be mad at me for running off. Just like I thought, the duck chides me for 'being lazy' when the worlds are in danger, then drags me away to go save another strange planet.

            As Traverse Town fades away from view, I can't help but feel like I'm falling again. Everything around me disappears, and I'm left alone, falling into the endless shadow… I can see the light high above me, but no matter how hard I try to reach up and grab it, it just gets smaller and smaller as it moves away.

            ….And I can't help but wonder if anyone will catch me.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(Somewhere in the Realm of the Heartless)

            "…….Sora?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

* = referring to the Japanese version of the game. In that, Sora and Kairi are 8, and Riku is 9.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

K: Yeah, that was basically rambling… ^^; Sorry the wording and grammar aren't as good as usual, but then again, it's from an 8-year-old Sora's POV, and I was trying to restrict myself to that level of speech and thought. Umm… There are a few parts in there where you can tell I was really struggling to keep that, ne? ^^; Curse my extensive vocabulary… ; (j/k)

Anyway… yeah… --; Ignore that. *clears throat* Hey- did anyone manage to catch that little hint of Soriku? ^_~ I couldn't help but put that in there… To me, it's the highlight of all this rambling. BTW, that was Riku who was talking at the end… More shonen ai hinting!! XD

Anyhoo, I hope you enjoyed the random string of thoughts floating around in Sora's head… I figured he'd probably like it in 100 Acre Wood (even though most of us hate Pooh) since it's a break from all the hardships he has to endure in being the Keyblade Master. It also brings up a good question- if it's a book, how the hell can they have night and day there?! (remember at the end when Sora leaves and the sun sets? If it's a fixed illustration, that shouldn't be possible)

Blah… I'm rambling again… --; Just tell me what you think in your reviews, k? Ja!


End file.
